warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Calyx
The Scourge of Calyx, also known as the Unending Legion, or the Lone Army, is an Nurglite-corrupted meme-virus that is currently quarantined in the Dragontooth Nebula. Originally designed by the heretical Techpriest Nemerhaz Sekphus as a method of data collection, the Nurglite Corruption that originated from Sekphus sank deep into the meme-virus and was totally corrupted. Intrigued above all else by the change of the meme-virus, at that point having been known as Meme-Virus CA170, Nemerhaz infected several batches of individuals with the meme-virus. The infected soon slowly started to be corrupted by the Nurglite Virus, their skin turned ash grey and any wounds they suffered refused to heal and instead leaked a strange black oil. Their cheeks shrunk until they rotted, their gums bled a black blood, and their eyes decayed to the point of non-existence. However none of the Infected died, they remained alive screaming and whispering of lives long lost. But one Infected stood out. A former soldier, Infected-Alpha170 kept his comprehension and intelligence. He was able to communicate perfectly with the Techpriest, still operate the equipment of his former life, but he was unable to recall any information of his past life when asked. This soldier would later on be verbally reborn as Calyx, the Lone Army. A Scourge made Man, Calyx is an viral entity given strength by the unending desire of it's host to survive. Of all the infected a sole individual rose up above the Scourge. A veteran soldier of the Imperial Guard. The madness that sank in and brought despair to each infected seemed to spare the soldier. As his body suffered alongside his infected kin, his mind seemed spared the misery of degeneration. For many years the soldier would spend in the Warpsmith's labs, new infected being constantly added increasing the many voices that whispered at the back of his skull. For years the whispering got louder and louder, until all he could hear was them. But eventually a light would appear. A voice of joy, of happiness, and so full of vibrant laughter. A voice of the Savior. In exchange for his servitude, the Soldier would gain the ability to command all infected with ''CA170 ''and a life to live by. And so with his proclamation the Viral Entity Calyx was born. As the infected moved forth as one soul consisting of hundreds of voices, they overcame the guards of the heretical Techpriest. Not moving as a simple horde but as a cool calculating mind that picks apart a puzzle. With his freedom before him, Calyx left and would eventually join the Wraiths of Maklegor using the Nurglite Warband as a tool to break the Imperial Blockade on the Dragontooth Nebula. Character Each infected of the Scourge of Calyx adds another voice to the choir of misery. Children, women, and man have all fallen prey to the Unending Legion. Their pain gives them purpose, proves to them they are alive, but why won't anyone help them? Each and every infected of the Scourge seeks to survive. Hunger for life runs deep into their bones, life is their purpose not their existence. As they shriek and call out for their families and friends with a thousand voices, one voice rings out louder than all else. Calyx's voice sings out with the tune of despair and unstoppable malice for the living. While every voice sings out for comfort and help, Calyx voices the truth of the world. That no help will come, that no comfort is to be found, and that your existence is forfeit. No matter how depressing of a message Calyx sings, the viral being is joyous in manner. Walking with a pep and singing songs of love and companionship to souls long gone mad. The entity Calyx enjoys speaking to the many suffering souls that reside in himself and his other existences. Talking and laughing with them as if they find enjoyment in their eternal lives. Once a man known only now as the Soldier, the entity Calyx is a mockery of everything he once was. Where the Soldier was cowardly in thought and action, Calyx has a most courageous attitude. The Soldier was selfish and egotistical, Calyx is so caring and willing to share the pleasure of immortality that he has with miminal pride in his kind nature. In his actions the Soldier was controlled, whereas Calyx is compulsive and prone to acting without thinking his actions through. The Soldier's madness was not his own, but a dementia born from a thousand voices. Many might wonder if the Soldier is a part of Calyx, but the entity and the millions of voices that reside in him show no knowledge of the man forgotten in the past. A mercy to be spared from an eternity locked away with Calyx, or a punishment to be damned to oblivion not even to be remembered by the madness he spawned. A very mocking creature, Calyx has a whit as sharp as an Eldar's blade. Spitting out verbal bards just as fast as he shoots his plague infested guns. Though his humor is morbid, Calyx is always cracking some sort of joke. A fact that annoys many of his fellow Wraiths, and baffles many other individuals. Appearance The average infected of the Scourge of Calyx appears like a talking walking corpse. Their skin is ash grey and flakes off to reveal the bones and decaying black muscles of it's hosts late in the infection. Their skin tightens and rips on their torsos, revealing their sternums. Wounds refuse to heal and black oil-like blood seeps out of their wounds and orifices. Their eyes eventually decay and leak out as a black oil that eventually rots away their cheeks, revealing their bleeding gums and blackened teeth. Their hands are little more than claws as their skin rips and flakes away to show the black bones of their fingers. Constantly shrieking and wailing about their pain and misery in a thousand voices, the Infected shuffle after anything that moves in an attempt to feed their hunger for life. The entity that is Calyx appears similar but different from his "other existences". Calyx garbs himself in the attire that he wore in his former life, as a mockery of his past existence that has been bleached away by the millions of voices in his choir. A long tattered duster, a suit stained with the same black blood that leaks from his form, black gloves and shoes, alongside a long-brimmed pork pie hat. Similar to his other "existences" Calyx lacks eyes, his skin is ash grey, and he constantly leaks black blood. Calyx has a few unique features that his other existences lack, the most notable is a large talking worm that resides in Calyx's left orbit. This cyclopean worm speaks in some dark tongue that only Calyx himself understands, what the worm says to him is mystery. Calyx also bears deep scars on his right orbit and a hole on the upper left part of his skull. Capacity and Faculty As a Viral Condition, the Scourge of Calyx is capable of rapid replication and genetic modification. As a meme-virus, should the physical effects of the fever be delayed or even cured the dementia that occurs afterwards is difficult to fix. As a spiritual and physical plague, any unforunate soul that doesn't have some form of spiritual protection will have their soul damned to an eternity within the virus while their body whittles away into a feral husk. While it does in fact rot its hosts from the inside out, the Scourge of Calyx makes death a rarity for its victims. Only major nervous system damage will destroy a Husk. Dismemberment, horizontal bisection, and even not fully destroying the brain does little beside slowing the Husk down. Large explosions and the total destruction of the brain are sure ways to destroy, or atleast cripple to the point where it is no longer a threat, Husks. As a Viral Entity in multiple forms, Calyx is able to hear and see everything his other existences can. This massive sensory ability makes it difficult for something to get past the Entity. Calyx can also control his other existences as a whole, and can even focus on specific Husks to give them better motor coordinations. Should Calyx's primary form be destroyed, the Viral Entity will move to the closest Husk. This virtual immortality makes it difficult to keep Calyx down for the count, as the more Husks existing the more times Calyx must be destroyed. The strangest thing abou Calyx's immortality is the fact that no matter what Husk he's in, they all appear the same. The same scars he wore the day he was created appear, his pistols magically appear from out of thin air, and even his clothing seems to manifest on his body. In a mockery of the Soldier, Calyx wields two organic pistols that are formed from bone, rotted flesh, and muscles. These pistols shoot out plague infested bones that are corrupted with Nurgle's Rot. Calyx moves in a way none of his Husks do. He moves with purpose in his step, and his body moves as if it isn't plague ridden and decayed. Able to run at normal human speed, climb objects smoothly, and even operate complex machines. A skilled shot, Calyx is able to use his ability to see from multiple angles to triangulate his shots. Calyx is also a decent close quarters combatant, though when given a weapon other than his standard plague ridden pistols Calyx shows not even a fraction of the skill he shows with the duel pistols. Quotes ... Category:Nurgle Category:Chaos Characters Category:Viral Conditions Category:Characters